


The Only One I'll Kiss

by LetsWriteFanfics



Series: RT Baby AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Inspired by someoneudontknow5 RT Baby AU, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsWriteFanfics/pseuds/LetsWriteFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I watched the Let’s Play Kirby’s Return to Dreamland, the first thing that came to my head was this and I said to myself I HAVE TO WRITE THIS!! So I did!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Only One I'll Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> When I watched the Let’s Play Kirby’s Return to Dreamland, the first thing that came to my head was this and I said to myself I HAVE TO WRITE THIS!! So I did!

"Alright boys time for bed,“ Geoff called out to the kids.

"O, thank god!” Ryan said in relief.

"Awe, noway! We were just going to start world two of Kirby!“ Michael whined.

"Yeah! We want to keep playing!” Gavin whined, copying Michael.

"Yeah!“ Ray added in.

"You guys can play all day after school tomorrow, plus it’s a Friday so you can stay up late,” Geoff said reassuringly.

"Yay!“ The three lads cheered happily.

Ryan threw his head back against the couch, groaning.

Geoff chuckled at the boys. "Ryan make sure the boys get into bed, alright.”

"Will do!“ Ryan said with a thumb up.

"Night boys!”

"Goodnight!“

"Alright, lads let’s get to bed,” Ryan said getting up from the couch.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!“ Michael called out jumping off the couch and rushing to bed.

"Micoo! Wait for me!” Gavin scrambling to follow Michael.

Ray crawled off the couch and started to run after the other two, but then tripped over Gavin and Michael’s controllers that they left on the ground, face first into the ground.

Ray lifted his head from the floor and started crying.

"Awe Ray, come here,“ Ryan lifted Ray up into his arms.

Ray wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Did those assholes leave their controls on the ground.”

Ray nodded his head, still crying.

"Ray, look at me,“ Ryan said softly.

Ray removed his head from Ryan’s shoulder to look at him. His eyes stained red from crying, with tears streaking down his face.

Ryan frowned, sadden to see his little brother crying. He then kissed Ray’s forehead comfortingly.

Ray looked at Ryan in surprise, his crying faltering.

"I though you didn’t like kisses…you said that there gross and give you cooties?”

"Well only gross little kids have cooties, so I don’t like to kiss Michael and Gavin,“ Ryan said smiling at Ray.

Ray giggled, his crying now fading.

"But you’re not gross like them, your sweet. So you’re the only one ill kiss,” Ryan said kissing Ray on the nose.

Ray smiled happily at Ryan and kissed his nose back. “You’re not gross either.”

Ryan gave a small chuckle and smiled back.

"Now let’s get you to bed. But first how about we have a talk with those gross cootie infected kids.“ Ryan said walking to the lads room.


End file.
